


i just want it to be you and i forever

by Hazloveshisboo



Series: We Know Where We Belong [19]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, as in steve almost gets in a fight with an asshole, i guess, so a warning for a bigot but it's very brief, this is another fight fic, tony same and clint witness stucky for the first time for real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazloveshisboo/pseuds/Hazloveshisboo
Summary: Steve finally calls Bucky when he gets in a sticky situation.





	i just want it to be you and i forever

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry this took forever but i started classes last monday and wow they're a lot but i turned 21 yesterday!
> 
> title from Happily by One Direction

Steve had the afternoon off, so he took advantage of the nice weather and walked to his favorite art supply store. He had a bit extra from a commission he did recently and wanted to splurge a bit on some paint or new brushes. 

He walked through the aisles slowly before he stopped in front of his favorite paints, picking out a few colors he didn’t have already. He went to the brushes next and found a small set of detail brushes he liked, taking them up to the register to pay. He paid and put them in his bag, heading out down the street. As he walked down the street, he glanced up to see a young black boy being spoken to by a much older white man. The young boy looked scared, Steve could see that he was trembling though he was standing tall. Steve steeled himself and made to stomp over before he stopped himself. He had promised Bucky that he would not recklessly throw himself into fights, so he pulled out his phone and texted Bucky his location. 

He slid his phone into his bag and marched down the street to the pair. “Hey!” he shouted, getting their attention easily. “What do you think you’re doing?” He stood directly in front of the older man, glaring at him. This man was larger than him, as most people were, but not even close to Bucky’ size. 

“Who do you think you’re talking to?” the man said. The young boy shot Steve a grateful look and made his escape, hurrying down the street and away from them. 

“I’m talking to you, asshole,” Steve said. “Where do you get off harassing some kid?” 

“I was giving a life lesson, you little shit, no one wants to see his kind on the street-” the man’s face was turning red.

“His kind?” Steve sneered. “You mean black? You live in New York fucking City dumbass, it’s one of the most diverse cities in the country and you’re worried about some black teenager on the street?”

“Homeless,” the man spat. “Taking up space on the sidewalk when no one wants him around.” 

“He’s a fucking human being and he has something to offer the world, unlike you. You’re a bigoted piece of shit who does nothing but scare and terrorize teenagers and spread hate,” Steve said angrily.

“Oh am I? And what are you going to about it? You’re a tiny prick who can’t even throw a punch hard enough to hurt,” the man reached out to grab Steve’s shirt but before he could get any closer, a hand reached around Steve’s left side and held the man’s wrist tightly, the black glove obscuring the metal Steve knew was beneath.

“You are going to do nothing,” Bucky said from behind him. “You will turn around and walk away without a word.” The man looked terrified and Steve could only imagine the expression on Bucky’s face. “I could crush every bone in your delicate wrist to dust right now if I wanted, so I suggest if you ever see my boyfriend again, you walk in the other direction. Do you understand?” 

“Y-yes,” the man stuttered and as soon as Bucky loosened his grip enough for the man to pull free, he was running away from them without so much as a glance backward. Steve sighed and turned around to face Bucky.

“Are you happy? I got your help instead of jumping into a reckless fight with some asshole that would have beat my ass,” he huffed but Bucky just leaned down and kissed his head lightly. 

“Yes,” he whispered. Steve smiled just a little when he heard voices from behind Bucky. He peeked over his shoulder to see some of the Avengers standing there. He recognized Sam Wilson, Tony Stark, and Clint Barton.

“Why are they here?” Steve asked quietly, looking up at Bucky. 

“I was training when I got your text and they followed me because I refused to tell them where I was going,” Bucky explained. Steve nodded.

“Do you have to go back to training?” he tucked his head into Bucky’s neck. 

“No, I’m not going back. Do you want to go back home?” before Steve could answer, Tony’s voice rang out behind them.

“Let’s go out to eat! My treat!” he said brightly and before Steve or Bucky could protest, Tony was dragging them along the sidewalk. “How do you feel about Greek? Maybe Thai? Chinese? Lebanese? Whatever you want!” 

“I’m feeling Chinese,” Clint said thoughtfully. “Chinese sound good to everyone?” 

“Sounds delicious,” Sam said and looked over at Steve and Bucky. 

“Do we get any say in this?” Steve grumbled. He was stumbling slightly under Tony’s fast pace, Bucky glaring at his teammates. 

“Nope!” Tony grinned. Soon they were seated inside a restaurant and Tony had ordered for all of them, multiple dishes for them to all share. “So,” Tony looked at him across the table. Tony and Sam had taken one side, Steve and Bucky on the other, and Clint on one end. “Why did our very own iceberg run out of training the second you texted him?” 

“Because I promised him that I wouldn’t get into any fights unless I called him for backup,” Steve said, rolling his eyes. 

“Do you get into fights that much?” Sam asked, causing Bucky to snort. 

“He gets into a fight every other week. At least,” Bucky said. “I’ve had to pick him up from jail more than once. He’s goes to different protests all over the city. Keeping him safe is a full time job. S’why the Avengers is only a part time thing.” 

“Did he just make a joke?” Tony asked, looking between Clint and Sam before turning to Bucky. “Did you just make a joke? Do I need to get my hearing checked?” 

“Yes, he made a joke,” Steve rolled his eyes. “He does that quite often when he’s around people he actually likes and feels comfortable with.” Steve watched the three other men, watched as Sam’s eyes widened a bit, taking a sip of his drink. 

“Well,” Tony said, hand on his chest. “I have never been so insulted in my life.”

“Last week you were reading an article that called you the biggest war monger and murderer of the last three hundred years,” Sam said dully. 

“I’ve been called something similar to that at least once a week for almost twenty years,” Tony shrugged and waved his hand dismissively. “I want to know more about the Winter Soldier and how he managed to snag the twink of the twenty-first century.” Steve put a hand on Bucky’s knee as he growled at Tony. Tony, to his credit, did look a bit startled at the sound, as did Clint and Sam. “What? Am I not allowed to say that he’s a twink? I just call it as I see it.” 

“I suggest you shut your trap,” Sam said. Steve only heard him, having focused his gaze entirely on Bucky. 

“He’s just being an ass to get a reaction from you,” he said quietly. “So sit down and just glare at him until he shuts up.” Bucky did exactly as he said, planting himself solidly in place and setting his “winter soldier” glare on Tony, unblinking and unmoving. 

“That’s not unnerving at all,” Clint said happily, smiling at the four of them. Tony shot Clint a glare of his own while Steve just rolled his eyes – again – and sat back. 

“So our favorite Commie is actually a real boy when he’s around you?” Tony asked, directing his attention to Steve.

“You could say so. Or you could say that he’s just a fucking person that has a history of abuse, so when he’s around you, someone he doesn’t trust, he puts his guard up,” Steve deadpanned, cocking his head slightly. “Don’t get me wrong, he trusts you to not let him die, but the only person he truly trusts, trusts enough to actually get to know, is Wanda.” 

“And what’s wrong with the rest of us?” Tony fake pouted and sat back as their food was sat on the table. Bucky finally broke his stare to grab a piece of chicken, tearing into it a bit aggressively. 

“You haven’t given him any reason to trust you,” Steve shrugged. “It took Bucky six months to tell me anything about his past and it was only because he didn’t want to ask me out before I knew everything. Wanda knows because they share a similar background and he wanted to help her. He has no reason and you have given him no reason to.” 

“You know, I’ve learned more about Barnes in the last twenty minutes then I have in the two years he’s been on the team,” Clint said through a mouthful of food. 

“Don’t be rude,” Sam chastised him. At that, Bucky snorted and rolled his eyes. Tony narrowed his own eyes at him. 

“What? Do you have something against chewing with your mouth closed?” he asked.

“None of you woulda survived a day in Brooklyn in 1940,” is all he said. “If you get offended by somebody eating with their mouth open.” 

“Oh? Please enlighten us on these things we would be so offended by,” Tony prompted. Steve just sighed and sat back. He had heard Bucky complain about how sensitive everyone in this century was plenty of times. 

“Well, everybody and their ma lived in the same building, and sometimes the same damn apartment. No privacy and you shared a bed with at least three people, if you had a bed at all. You all have too much space for one fucking person, not to mention how expensive it all is. And all the queers? You couldn’t turn a corner in my neighborhood without seeing a queen or two and now they’re all hidden in bars and they’ve been turned into some tourist attraction for…straight people,” Bucky ranted, staring right at Tony. “It’s a damn shame that my people have been turned into some kind of marvel. You know, in my day, they put black people in fucking zoos. Literal zoos with cages. And I’m guessing it feels kind of like that.” 

Tony, Clint, and Sam were watching Bucky with wide eyes by the time he finished speaking. Bucky, however, took no mind and shoved some rice into his mouth. Steve just hummed and pulled a hair tie off his wrist, one that was permanently there now that he was with Bucky and tugged his boyfriend’s hair back as he noticed it was falling his face while eating. 

“Thanks,” he muttered and smiled small at Steve. Steve just nodded in acknowledgement and continued eating. Sam was the first to go back to eating, Clint soon after. Tony kept staring at the two of them, though.

“What?” Steve huffed, looking over at him. 

“I don’t understand how you two work,” Tony said. “I mean…Red Scare is the fucking Winter Soldier, the deadliest assassin since at least 1943, probably ever, and you’re a twinky little artist who yells at random assholes on the street. Which one is the one that constantly fucks up and which has to apologize? Do ever make him sleep on the couch or does the assassin thing stop you from doing that? How did you two manage to adopt a dog together? Did the Winter Soldier really walk up to you and say he was weak enough to fall for some puppy dog eyes? And when you sleep together, is he the little spoon or the big spoon? I imagine with the size difference he would be the big spoon but maybe with the tragic past he likes to be the little spoon-”

“You don’t need to understand how we work,” Steve shrugged. “Our relationship is none of your fucking business and if you could fuck off about it, I would greatly appreciate it. If Bucky wants to tell you something, he will. And if he doesn’t, well, he didn’t get the world’s greatest assassin title for nothing.”

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://hazloveshisboo.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> as usual, any requests just leave a comment or message me on tumblr!


End file.
